The Games Cont
by my0random0cabbage
Summary: When the girl on fire escapes to Hillwood what will she make of her new life. Arnold/Helga. Set in the second book. Hey Arnold characters are in high school. A continuation of my other fic on a different account.


**A/N**: This story is a continuation of the other one I did on a different account. I have lost the password to it so I'm continuing it here. **If you have not read my other fic please read "The Games" so this chapter will make more sense**. By the way if you have only read the first book of The Hunger Games trilogy there may be some spoilers in this story.

"Meet the Gang"

After dinner the most of the boarders scattered off to their rooms except for Suzie who helped clean up the mess with Mrs. Everdeen and Grandma. Katniss offered to help, but her mother waved her off saying that she should help Prim get settled. She glanced back at the table to find Prim laughing with the football headed boy she met earlier.

She walked up and interrupted their chuckles, "What's so funny?"

Prim explained, "He was just telling me about the boarders we just met. They kind of remind me of the people back at our old town."

When Prim mentioned the seam Katniss saw a flash of the wreckage. She quickly snapped out of it, "Really?"

"Yeah. And Arnold says that I'll be going to the same school that he used to go to, "Prim responded with a smile.

Arnold added, "We'll be going to the same school too. I can introduce you to some of my friends tomorrow."

I've never really been to a real school before. I hope I'm not too inconspicuous. I've also never really had very many friends besides Gale and Madge. And Madge and I weren't really that close and Gale wasn't really a typical friendship. There was also Peeta, but what was he to me? My friend, star crossed lovers as the capitol liked to call them? I don't really know I just wish I knew where he is.

She plastered on her fake smile, "That would be great."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That night it took her a while to get to sleep and when she finally did Katniss was plagued with the familiar nightmares of the gruesome memories of the games. Luckily for her she didn't wake up screaming like she usually does, although the next morning she awoke with a throbbing headache.

As she slowly pried a sleeping Prim off of her she noticed that her mother's bed was empty and well made and she could smell pancakes from downstairs. After getting dressed and braiding her hair she nudged her snoring younger sibling who proceeded to pull the covers over her head.

Katniss sighed and stated," I guess you'll be missing out on pancakes then."

Prim poked her head out from under the covers, "There's pancakes?"

She nodded. This prompted Prim to get up and get dressed real quick while Katniss went downstairs. When she took her seat at the dining table she observed everyone already eating their stacks of pancakes and her mom bustling out with another large platter of the hotcakes. Just as she was filling her plate Prim scurried down the stairs and took her seat. After everyone finished up their meal Katniss and Arnold took Prim to P.S. 118 before heading to the high school.

Right after they waved goodbye to Prim the two walked quietly for a minute or so. Arnold broke the silence, "I should probably warn you about my friends. Some of them may ask you a lot of questions and a few of them are pretty eccentric, but they are nice people."

Katniss snickered internally and replied, "I don't think that will bother me. I've dealt with my fair share of pushy and 'eccentric' people." She remembered Effie Trinket and Haymitch trying to boss her around before the games and how unusual her prep team appeared.

Arnold smirked, "Then I'm sure you'll fit right in."

As they approached the school Katniss inquired, "Where's the office?"

"It's down at the end of the left building by the gym. I can show you were it is if you want."

"No, that's okay. I can find it myself. I'll meet you here when I'm done."

"Okay. But we should meet over at my locker over there, "he stated while pointing to a locker down the open hall.

"Okay, "she responded while striding off to her destination.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After Katniss left for the office Arnold made his way to his locker. He didn't know what to make of this girl. In some ways he couldn't help but think that she reminded him of Helga, although she was much more reserved than her. His pondering was interrupted as Gerald showed up at the locker next to him.

"Hey man. What's up?" Gerald greeted as the two did their special handshake.

"There's this new family who moved into the boarding house and one of their daughters is going to our school", he explained.

Phoebe piped in curiously, "What's her name?"

Gerald jumped a bit. "When did you get here babe? I didn't even see you."

The petite Asian giggled, "Just a second ago."

Arnold replied, "Her name's Katniss Everdeen."

Gerald remarked, "That's an unusual name."

Phoebe explained, "Katniss is a flower also known as an arrowhead."

"What are her parent's hippies or something?" Gerald joked.

Before Arnold had a chance to answer Katniss came back, schedule in hand. "Who's a hippie?" Her eyebrow rose considering she didn't even know what that is.

Phoebe chuckled, "No one. You must be Katniss. My name's Phoebe and this is my boyfriend Gerald. Arnold was telling us how your family just moved into the boarding house. "

"Oh. Nice to meet you both", she looked down at her schedule. "Does anybody have English in room 27?"

Phoebe smiled, "I do and so does my friend Helga." Gerald and Arnold exchanged looks. Arnold hoped that she wouldn't give Katniss a hard time. Sometimes Helga's personality would rub people the wrong way.

"Who's Helga?"

"She's my best friend."

Gerald piped in, "Although Helga is Phoebe's best friend she may come across a bit harsh, but don't take it personally."

Katniss chuckled, "That's sounds like something the people back home would say about me."

They were all puzzled by this. "You don't really seem like that", Arnold replied.

"Well you haven't known me for very long", She stated with a sense of finality. Her aura grew solemn as flashes of the games ran through her mind. There was an awkward silence for a moment until the bell finally rang to begin the school day.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After the bell rang the girls started off to their English class and chatted animatedly until they ran into a certain blonde at the entrance of the door. Spotting her best friend she smiled slightly until she saw how the familiar scowl appear on Helga's face after noticing her new companion. As the three shuffled into the classroom Helga mouthed 'Who is that?' when the new girl wasn't looking. Phoebe gave her a look saying she would explain it later. They all found themselves a seat in the back and proceeded to sit through Mr. Mitchells drone on about _Huckleberry Fin_.

When first period finally ended and the eager students started to scramble into the hallway while the girls gathered their things and met up in the corridor. When the hallway traffic finally cleared up a bit Phoebe spoke up, "Helga, this is the new girl Katniss Everdeen. Her family just moved into the boarding house where Arnold lives." She looked over to Katniss, "Katniss this is Helga, my best friend." The two girls stared at each other for a moment sizing up the other. As Katniss really looked at the blonde she couldn't help but feel that if this were the arena she would be in trouble. Although Helga was rather thin almost to the point of what would be considered scrawny she had a daunting presence that would probably put off most people she didn't know. Katniss didn't really seem too bothered by it, not to say that she didn't notice. She figured the other girl was probably just concerned with who she was. When Helga got a better look at the newcomer she had to admit that the brunette had a something about her that was almost inspiring yet at the same time seemed to have a 'take no prisoners' attitude. Her eyes showed that she was a person who has seen far too many horrors for her age. This was something that would seem hidden to most, yet it didn't get by Helga. As the two were evaluating each other Phoebe just stood there wondering if they would get along or not.

The moment was broken when a smile spread across Katniss' face and she reached out to shake her hand, "Nice to meet you, Helga."

Helga took her hand, "Likewise, Katniss."

Phoebe let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding in as the three made their way to their lockers. The petite girl laughed, "I was afraid that you guys wouldn't get along."

Katniss raised an eyebrow, "What would make you think that?" She wondered if her lack of people skills was really that obvious. Then she remembered what Gerald had said about Helga earlier. Helga just look slightly irritated yet understood why her friend would think that.

"Well Helga doesn't usually get along with new people…" she pointed out hesitantly as they reached their lockers.

"Neither do I usually, I only had two friends back home. And one of them was mainly a hunting partner", Katniss retorted.

"Hunting? Do you mean with a gun?", Phoebe inquired apprehensively. Although Phoebe was slightly disturbed Helga's curiosity was peaked.

"No, with a bow. I guess you could say it's more of a hobby", the newcomer replied. She realized she almost blew her cover there.

"That is so boss!" Helga exclaimed. She was starting to think that this new girl wasn't half bad.

Katniss smiled, "Thanks." No one ever really thought that her archery was cool before. After all she only saw it as a means to survive.

The abrasive ring of the bells warning of second period starting cut their reverie short. Phoebe headed off to her honors chemistry class whilst Helga and Katniss went to world history. On their way to the class the two took their seats near Arnold who spotted them and waved them over.

While the class was still chattering Arnold asked, "So how is your first day going so far? Helga's not giving you too hard a time?"

Helga defended, "We're getting along just fine football-head. Nobody asked you anyways."

Before Arnold got a chance to respond Katniss started chuckling, "His head does look like a football!"

Arnold glared at Helga. She just responded, "What? Like she wouldn't have noticed if she already didn't."

"No. It's just that the other day you said you would stop calling me that", he rebutted obviously irritated.

"I said that I would "try" to stop calling you that. That doesn't mean it will happen overnight", she replied with a smirk.

After the teacher finally silenced the class movie logs were passed out and a lack luster documentary about the great depression was played to occupy the class. As the narrator prated on in a monotone voice most of the students took notes or at least made it appear that they were. Helga found herself gazing in the direction of a certain football-headed blonde. He didn't notice because he was focusing intently on the screen. Time did not seem to weaken her love of him, but she still couldn't bring herself to tell him what she felt. They have developed a somewhat competitive friendship with Arnold and she didn't want to risk that. Unbeknownst to her Katniss who sat behind both of them had noticed Helga's attention towards Arnold. Even though she happened to be somewhat oblivious in her own love life she recognized that Helga harbored affections towards Arnold. It was pretty obvious to anyone who cared to pay attention. It was apparent to anyone other than Arnold.

When class was over and the three of them made their way into the hallway Katniss made an excuse of having to go to the bathroom to talk to Helga alone.

When they were out of earshot she revealed, "I didn't really have to go to the bathroom. I have something I want to ask you, but we should find somewhere to talk in private."

Helga was concerned wondering what she could possibly want to discuss. "Okay. There's a hallway by the gym that nobody goes near."

After they arrived at the hallway Katniss informed, "I don't usually meddle in other's private business, but I couldn't help but notice that you seem to hold some sort of "feelings" for Arnold." She hoped that the blonde wouldn't think she was overstepping her bounds.

Helga chuckled nervously, "What would make you think I like that football-head? I only like him as a friend." While she tried to appear calm she was internally freaking out and wondering if it was really that obvious.

Katniss didn't really believe her, but decided not to press her any further. "Okay. I must have just misread that then. Sorry."

Helga was relieved that she let her off the hook. She could tell that Katniss didn't really believe her, but she was okay with that as long as she didn't bring it up or tell Arnold. "Apology accepted."

As the two walked to their lockers she couldn't help but feel sorry for Helga. She also wondered if Arnold had any idea that she felt that way towards him. She wanted to find out, but she didn't want to be the one to tell him. She knew that Helga would probably be very angry if she did. She wondered if she could somehow bring these two together.

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. :D


End file.
